creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jeff el asesino: Remake
Extraño asesino aún se encuentra prófugo. Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por éste lugar. Después de las pocas pruebas que se encontraron, un joven afirma que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques del asesino. Esto sucedió hace media hora. Joven: Tuve fatiga y me desperté en medio de la noche. Vi que la ventana estaba abierta, pero la ignoré y fui directamente al baño. Después, oí un ruido estruendoso y volví a mi habitación rápidamente, sin embargo, no había nadie. Miré hacia abajo, y me sorprendí al ver que había un hombre debajo de la cama. El sujeto en cuestión salió de la cama y me asusté. No era un hombre normal, todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras de quinto grado, tenía en su mano izquierda un cuchillo santoku; en su cara de ira tenía la nariz derretida, sus párpados estaban quemados, y sus dientes eran tostados. El hombre en cuestión dijo lo siguiente: "Vete a dormir." Luego me atacó, y me cortó la oreja izquierda. Intenté defenderme, pero el terror me impedía hacer algo, y era más fuerte que yo. Se dispuso a clavarme el cuchillo en mi hombro, sufriendo un dolor indescriptible. Por un momento pensé que este sería mi fin, afortunadamente estaba al lado de la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche. Lo cogí y noqueé al asesino. Directamente fui a llamar a la policía, pero se escapó por la ventana. Miré solamente para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor póngase en contacto con su departamento de policía local. Ahora mismo te estarás preguntando, ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué mataba con furia? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Cómo puede ver con los párpados quemados? El hombre en cuestión se llama Jeff y este es su origen. Todo comenzó el 10 de febrero de 2012, en Antofagasta, Chile. En un barrio vivía Jeff Morales Jackson, un joven de 16 años de cabello largo y negro, sudadera blanca, jeans negros y deportivas rojas; junto a su familia: Liu, de 18 años, cabello largo y marrón, traje de cuero negro, y zapatos verdes, y su padre Nelson, de 43 años, pelo afro entre negro y pelirrojo, chaleco de caza, pantalones marrones y botas. El barrio era de clase baja, donde había pedófilos heterosexuales y plagas de arañas. Los hermanos llevaban sus navajas para protegeré, y el padre trabajaba en una pescadería de la playa. Puede que sea horrible, pero se apañan como pueden. En ese día vino un camión de mudanzas, y la nueva familia empezó a empacar sus cosas. La familia Morales se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y decidieron presentarse a los nuevos vecinos. La mujer tenía 30 años, camisa verde, pantalón campana roja y plataformas rosas, y el señor tenía 55 años, traje marrón con corbata negra, y zapatos añiles. Los adultos se saludaron. Nelson: Buenos días soy Nelson Morales Jackson, y estos son mis hijos Jeff y Liu. Sora: Encantada, yo soy Sora Smirnov Nahuel, este es mi marido Dross y la que está detrás de la puerta es Jane. Dross: Jane, preséntate ante los vecinos. Jane era una joven de 16 años, con cabello largo y negro, camisa sin mangas blanca, falda con girasoles y zapatos blancos. Jane se presentó ante la familia Morales, mientras que Jeff se sonrojó al verla, y Liu se dio cuenta al ver su cara. Mientras que Dross, Nelson, Sora y Jane charlaban, Liu le dijo a Jeff: Liu: Te gusta ehh… Jeff se sorprendió. Jeff: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No digas tonterías! Liu: No mientas, vi cómo te sonrojabas al verla, dijo mientras sonreía de forma cómica. Jeff: ¿! Podemos hablar esto en otro momento!? Los padres y Jane terminaron la charla y le preguntaron a Jeff: Nelson: Jeff, ¿quisieras acompañar a Jane al instituto para que conozca el pueblo? Jeff se sorprendió, poniéndose aún más rojo, mientras que Liu volvió a poner la cara graciosa de antes. Sora: Sí, será una buena forma de conoceros mejor, mientras la proteges de los peligros que corren en el barrio. Jane: Estoy muy entusiasmada por conocer Antofagasta. Liu: Estará encantado, dijo hablando por Jeff. La familia Morales y la familia Nahuel se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Jeff charló con Liu sobre Jane. Por la noche, Jeff tuvo un sueño extraño. Se situaba en un bosque nativo en medio de la noche, no sabía por qué estaba aquí, entonces oyó un grito de auxilio y se dirige rápidamente a ver qué pasa. Mientras corría, vio que los árboles tenían cortes extraños, y el suelo estaba lleno de trozos de hueso. Cuando llegó, veía dos extrañas siluetas, una se estaba defendiendo, y la otra atacaba con una clase de cuchillo. Cuando Jeff se dispuso a ayudar a la víctima, se despertó por la alarma del despertador. Eran las siete de la mañana, Jeff se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa clásica, y se fue abajo a desayunar, mientras murmullaba. Jeff: Que sueño tan extraño tuve, dijo mientras bostezaba. ¿Quién era el sujeto del cuchillo? Bueno, no importa. En la cocina, toda la familia Morales estaba desayunando churros con zumo de naranja, cuando el padre preguntó: Nelson: Dime Jeff, ¿Te gusta la nueva vecino? Jeff se sorprendió al oír eso, y se cabreó con su hermano. Jeff: ¡Liuuuuu, te dije que esto era un secreto de hermanos! A lo que Liu tranquilamente respondió: Liu: Era necesario para que te ayudásemos a que la conquistes, después de todo somos familia, y la familia se apoya. Al oírlo, Jeff se calmó un poco. Jeff: Es que no sé cómo describirlo. Ella es tan inocente, su cara te manda a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad en las nubes, y su voz es placentera. Pero tengo miedo de que acabe en la friendzone, o peor aún, que lo arruine todo, y que me odie. Nelson: Te entiendo hijo, yo tuve el mismo dilema cuando conocí a tu madre, qué mal que se murió cuando nacisteis vosotros dos. Liu: No te preocupes, solo tienes que estar tranquilo y tener paciencia para que todo salga bien. Jeff: De acuerdo. Después de desayunar, Jeff se fue a la casa vecina para acompañar a Jane en su caminata al instituto profesional Los Lagos, mientras que Liu se fue a la universidad de Antofagasta, y su padre a su trabajo en la playa. Durante el paseo, los dos charlaban sobre cómo eran sus vidas. Jeff le dijo a ella todo sobre su día a día en su barro, contándole una historia sobre que un día de 2004, a las dos de la mañana, fue atacado por un coyote mientras dormía, pero por suerte, su padre le salvó la vida, destrozando el cráneo del animal, aunque perdió el dedo medio de la mano izquierda. Jane se aterró por unos momentos, y luego de tranquilizarse, le dijo que era de Argentina, su madre era estilista, y su padre abogado, tiene una marca de nacimiento de una golondrina en una parte íntima, y que le gustaba la música clásica. Después de romper el hielo, Jeff le cuenta sobre el baile de San Valentín que tendrá lugar el viernes en la playa por la noche, y le pregunte que si quiere ir con él, a lo que Jane le dice que se lo pensará. De pronto, una chica en un monopatín salta sobre ellos, a sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Ambos saltan por susto. Jeff: ¡Oh no, es ella! Jane: ¿Quién? La chica se cayó y se volteó hacia ellos. Pateó el monopatín y la cogió con sus manos. La chica tiene 17 años, tenía el pelo punk entre morado, verde y naranja, camisa de aeropostal, pantalones vaqueros azules algo rasgados, y zapatos rotos rojos. Randyana: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que el emo de Jeff trajo a una chica nueva. De repente, aparecen otras dos chicas. Una de ellas era delgada y la otra enorme. Randyana: Bueno, ya que ella es nueva por aquí, me gustaría presentarnos, La de ahí es Keith y ella es Troya. Y yo soy Randyana. Dime emo, ¿quieres decirnos quién ella? Jane: Me llamo Jane, y no me gusta que le llames así Randyana: Bien Jane, ¿eres virgen? Jane: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!!!??? , gritó de disgusto. Jeff: Por favor chicas, no sigáis con lo que creo que estoy pensando. Troya: ¡Cállate Jeff!¡No interrumpas a la jefa! Randyana: ¿Por dónde iba? Ahh sí. ¿Quieres que te la quitemos nosotras tres? Jane: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no soy homosexual, y aunque fuerais hombres, ni en broma lo haría con sujetos tan arrogantes, egoístas, y tan brutas como vosotras! Randyana: Pues no nos dejas más remedio que hacerlo por las malas, dijo mientras reía de forma maquiavélica. Jane se quedó paralizada, y Jeff intentó protegerla. Jeff: Basta las tres, os he dejado que hicierais vuestras atrocidades en contra de mi voluntad en el pasado, pero no voy a permitiros que violéis a ella. Keith: ¡Oh cállate! Randyana le dio una patada en los testículos a Jeff, y esté cayó al suelo de dolor. Keith y Troya inmovilizaron a Jane para la violación. Ella intentó liberarse, pero las dos punks la superaban en fuerza. Y Randyana se dispuso a desvestirla primero, empezando por su falda. Jeff veía como las tres pandilleras estaban a punto de violar a Jane. No podía permitírselo, y así, con mucha ira, se levantó, sacó su navaja de bolsillo, y se dispuso a salvar a Jane. Atacó por sorpresa a Randyana, apuñalándola por el hombro, y echándole arena a las otras dos, soltando a Jane. Jeff grita: Jeff: ¡Jane, corre rápido, no sé por cuanto voy a entretenerlas! Jane aceptó y se fue como el viento. Mientras que las pandilleras se recuperaron del ataque sorpresa. Randyana: ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme y cegar al resto de mi banda maldito emo??!! Jeff: Escúchame bien pequeña punk, me he hartado de todos tus crímenes, insultos a mi persona, y fechorías varias con tus compañeras criminales, no pienso permitir que os violéis a mi vecina de enfrente. Randyana: ¡Oh pequeño emo, acabas de cometer un grave error al enfrentarnos a nosotras tres! Dijo muy enfurecida ¡Keith, Troya, atacad! Las pandilleras comenzaron a atacar a Jeff. Éste se defendió haciendo un corte en la mano de una de ellas, sin embargo, estaba en desventaja. Randyana le quitó la navaja, y esta la usó para darle una apuñalada en la rodilla. Jeff intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Troya le agarró la mano, y se la partió. Y Keith le volvió a patearle los testículos. Estaba inmovilizado ante las tres punks, no podía hacer nada, con suerte su hermano le vio correr peligro, ya que la universidad estaba cerrada por una plaga de mosquitos, y se dispuso a ayudarle. Liu le dio un puñetazo a Troya, y esta soltó la mano de Jeff. Ahora con ambos hermanos juntos, la pelea estaba igualada. Esto siguió por un cuarto de hora, hasta que las pandilleras decidieron retirarse del lugar. Los hermanos Morales estaban muy adoloridos, y con suerte podían moverse. Liu: Guau hermano, eso fue muy duro. ¿Qué pasó para que se provocara esta batalla? Jeff: Es una larga historia. Jeff le contó todo sobre el intento de violación, este se despidió de su hermano y continuó con su camino al instituto. Mientras tanto, las pandilleras se vieron frustradas por la pelea, y por no poder probar el jugo de Jane. Troya: ¡Aggh, maldito emo, tuvo suerte con que llegara su hermano mayor! Keith: ¡Como me gustaría arrancarle lo poco que le queda de escroto! Randyana: Calmaros, dijo de forma muy segura, tengo un plan para vengarnos de él y de su hermano. Ya por la noche, Jeff tuvo el mismo sueño, pero ahora más expandido. Cuando volvió a ver las siluetas de antes, no se lo pensó dos veces, y se dirigió rápidamente a salvar a la víctima. Sin embargo, llegó tarde, ya estaba muerto. El asesino en cuestión, tenía una bolsa con agujeros que le tapaba la cara, ropa de leñador, botas llenas de barro, y sostenía un cuchillo oxidado. Estaba paralizado de terror, no tenía un arma para defenderse del leñador loco, entonces el leñador decidió atacarle. Jeff esquivó con suerte, empezó a huir del asesino, y este le seguía con intenciones homicidas. La persecución parecía no tener fin, ya que la oscuridad de la noche, y el miedo que sentía le dificultaba pensar en un plan para salir de esta. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, se tropezó y cayó de un barranco que no pudo ver. Pero volvió a despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana, esta vez por el timbre de la puerta. El padre abre la puerta, eran dos policías. Nelson: ¿Puedo ayudarles? Policía 1: Buenas, ¿están sus hijos en casa? Nelson: Chicos bajad, unos agentes quieren veros. Jeff bostezó mientras ambos hermanos bajaban por las escaleras. Liu: ¿Qué pasa? Policía 2: Jeff y Liu Morales Jackson, quedan detenidos por herir a Randyana, Keith y Troya, y por intentar violar a Jane Smirnov Nahuel. Gritaron ambos hermanos, sin saber que estaba pasando, mientras que los policías les esposaban. Jeff: ¡Un momento, esto es un error, fueron ellas las que querían violarla! Liu: ¡Nosotros solo la estábamos protegiendo! Policía 1: Guarden sus explicaciones para el juez. Nelson estaba atónito ante los acontecimientos, Jane miró por la ventana, y se preocupó. Jane: ¡Oh no! ¡Esto puede ser un problema! Los agentes metieron a ambos hermanos al coche patrulla y se largaron. Por la noche en la cárcel, Jeff tuvo el mismo sueño otra vez, aún más expansivo. Cuando pensó que iba a morir, cayó en unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída, y el leñador dejó de perseguirlo pensando que había muerto. Se levantó poco después y ya con más calma, continuó caminando por el bosque de huesos. Mientras caminaba buscando una salida, se estaba preguntando por qué tenía este sueño varias veces, si se trataba de un sueño premonitorio, de donde surgía, entre muchas más. Luego de un rato, vio que los cortes de los árboles iban aumentando, y los trozos de huesos disminuían, así que siguió el rastro de marcas por unos minutos, hasta que se topó con un rastro de lo que parecía ser sangre. Entonces decidió seguir dicho rastro, y luego de un rato, se encuentra con una cabaña, donde el rastro de sangre continúa dentro. Pero Jeff se volvió a despertar a las seis de la mañana por los ruidos que las rejas que provocaba un policía, despertando también a Liu. Liu: Aghhsf. ¿Qué hora es? Dijo con cara de madrugón. Policía 3: Arriba, el juicio empieza dentro de poco, así que preparaos. El juicio comenzó, todos estaban aquí, Jeff y Liu acusados por Randyana, Keith y Troya. Con Dross Smirnov Nahuel como abogado defensor, y Rubén Mangle como abogado acusador. Juez: Procedimiento Abreviado, Juicio Oral número 69, barra 8000. Se declara abierta la sesión. El secretario se va dar lectura a los escritos de acusación y defensa. Secretario: Señor juez, tenemos el caso del estado en contra de los señores Jeff y Liu Morales Jackson por intento de violación a Jane Smirnov Nahuel, y herir a las señoritas Randyana, Troya y Keith Diawara Sialuk. Juez: Jeff y Liu. Pónganse en pie. Los hermanos se ponen de pie. Juez: Se les informa de vuestros derechos a no declarar contra sí mismo y a no confesarse culpable. Si van ustedes a declarar, respondan a las preguntas del Ministerio Fiscal. Dross: Señoría, se les ha acusado a mis clientes de un crimen que no cometieron. Juez: ¿Tienen alguna prueba que verifique tus argumentos? Dross: Emm… Rubén: Señoría, es más que obvio que ellos son culpables. Si no me creen, miren las heridas y vendajes que tienen mis clientas. Dross: Protesto, está recurriendo a la victimización visual. Juez: Denegado. Las cosas en el juicio no se estaban poniendo mejor, la acusación mostró pruebas falsas que la gente se las creyeron, mientras que la defensa, la única prueba verídica que tenía era la palabra de Jane, pero no se confirmó del todo. Entonces le tocó a Jeff hablar ante el jurado. Jeff: Se los juro, nosotros solo la estábamos protegiendo de ellas. Esas tres pandilleras son un crimen para el mundo. Rubén: Señor Jackson, ¿tiene alguna prueba que confirme sus hechos? Troya: ¿Cómo va a tener pruebas, si la tiene pequeña? Todo el jurado se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Rubén le dijo que no hablara. Por este motivo, el juez pide todos los antecedentes de las trillizas Diawara Sialuk, y lo que vio, no dejo palabra: atraco a una pescadería, tráfico de opio, matar a 20 truchas, y pintorrear un monumento histórico. Tras escuchar todo eso, el jurado quedó más que claro que los hermanos Morales eran inocentes. Entonces, Jeff preguntó: Jeff: Señor juez, ¿puedo decir unas últimas palabras? Juez: Claro. Jeff: Jane, sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, que te disgustó que te intentasen lastimar, y que lo que escuchaste no fue muy agradable. Pero te prometo que te protegeré de cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño, y sabes por qué, porque te amo. Jane se sonrojó, sonriendo y llorando de alegría, y todo el mundo se le endulzó el corazón. Juez: ¿Tienen algo que decir? Preguntó al jurado. Jurado aleatorio: Consideramos que son inocentes. Juez: Bien, en visto de todo lo que he visto y escuchado, considero que Jeff y Liu Morales Jackson se declaran inocentes. Las familias Morales y Nahuel saltaron de alegría. Juez: Y las trillizas Diawara Sialuk, reciben una multa de 185.750 pesos por hacer una acusación de broma, y por todos los destrozos que han provocado. Randyana, Keith y Troya: ¿¿¿¡¡¡Quéeeeeeéé!!!??? Gritaron de sorpresa y disgusto. Juez: Se levanta la sesión. Mientras que todos van a sus casas, Jane le dice a Jeff que lo que dijo fue apresurado, pero bonito. El joven la pregunta con que si vendría al baile de mañana, a lo que ella acepta, y él corriendo de alegría. Ya en su casa por la noche, Jeff sueña con lo mismo una vez más, y ahora este sueño está completo. Mientras miraba la cabaña con el rastro de sangre, se preguntó sobre que había dentro, a lo que se dispone a entrar. El lugar estaba oscuro, ya que no había electricidad, ni nada que sirviera para iluminar el sitio. Lo más que se podía ver era el rastro que conducía al sótano, se dispuso a bajar, le resultó difícil, ya que no podía ver nada. Ya al llegar el sótano, todo estaba en una absoluta oscuridad, intentó apañarse lo que puede para no tropezarse con algún objeto, aunque sentía que el suelo estaba algo húmedo, y no pudo soportar el olor a podrido del lugar. Con suerte encontró el interruptor de la única habitación que tenía una bombilla, lo pulsó, y cuando se iluminó el sótano, lo que vio le dejó horrorizado. El sótano estaba lleno de cadáveres, y Jeff notó uno en particular. Lo que vio le dejo choqueado, era el cadáver de Jane. No se lo pudo creer, y empezó a llorar. Jeff: ¡Lo siento Jane! Dijo mientras sollozaba. ¡Intenté hacer lo que pude, pero ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Si yo hubiera estado junto a ti, aún seguirías con vida! ¡Lo siento! Mientras Jeff se apenaba, el leñador escuchó el ruido en su cabaña, y se dispuso a bajar al sótano con su cuchillo. Cuando el asesino se paró enfrente de él y dispuso a atacarle, este le entró una furia inimaginable, y le agarró la muñeca que tenía el cuchillo. Los dos estuvieron forcejeando por el arma, pero Jeff fue el que lo consiguió. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apuñaló varias veces al leñador, hasta que dejase de mover. Cuando murió, Jeff decidió quitarle el saco de su cabeza, se traumatizó al ver que era él, pero con piel blanca. Jeff: ¡No, no puede ser! ¿¡Yo soy el que mato a Jane!? En medio de su dilema, el lugar empezó a arder, y éste empezó a gritar de locura. Luego, se despertó del susto a las tres de la mañana, y estaba algo agonizado. Jeff: ¡Que pesadilla tan horrible! ¿Qué significaba todo eso del bosque de huesos? ¿Por qué al final era yo el asesino? ¿De dónde surgió? Agggh. Ya lo sabré más tarde. Y luego volvió a dormir. Ya era viernes, 14 de febrero, a las ocho de la tarde, Jeff y Liu se estaban vistiendo para el baile en la playa. Jeff llevaba un traje azul marino con zapatos rosas, y Liu un esmoquin con zapatos de claqué. Jeff: Una pregunta hermano, ¿tú a quién llevarás al baile? Liu: A Nina Kira Lila. Jeff: Estoy muy entusiasmado por esta noche. Liu: Lo entiendo, después de todo perderás la virginidad con Jane. Jeff: ¡Hermano! Dijo con la cara sonrojada, mientras que su hermano volvió a poner cara de pillín. Los hermanos salieron a recoger a sus parejas, Jeff recogió a Jane, que llevaba un vestido negro con tacones blancos, y Liu a Jane, que era una chica de 18 años con el pelo largo y negro con tinte lila, con una sudadera morada, falda negra y tenis negros. Ya en la playa a las nueve de la noche, Jeff, Jane, Liu, Nina y todos los alumnos del instituto y de la universidad comenzaron a bailar con el tema de Prom Night. Mientras tanto en la guarida de las pandilleras, las tres Diawara Sialuk estaban furiosas por perder el juicio. Troya: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Randyana: ¡¿Cómo es posible que el plan no haya funcionado?! ¡Esto apesta! Randyana pateó la pared, espantando a los vagabundos del lugar. Randyana: ¿Alguna idea para vengarnos de esos dos? Keith: Podríamos quemarles hasta la muerte. Randyana: Buena idea Keith. Venga, cojan los encendedores y los aerosoles, que nos vamos a la playa. De vuelta al baile, a las diez, todas las parejas bailaban un vals mientras sonaba Lums of the Water, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Jane y Jeff se miraban plácidamente a los ojos y se decían cosas bonitas, y Liu y Nina no paraban de besarse en la boca. Todo parecía ir bien, pero la música se cortó de golpe, porque las punks quemaron al dj y todo el mundo corrió por pánico. Jeff, Jane y Liu decidieron pararlas de inmediato. Randyana gritó: Randyana: ¡Toma esto por multarme! La jefa usó el aerosol y el mechero a modo de lanzallamas, quemando a Jeff vivo. Jeff estuvo gritando de dolor, corriendo por doquier, hasta que cae al suelo. Jane intenta hacerlas razonar, pero acaba envuelto en llamas también. Y Liu consiguió quitarle el mechero a Troya, pero ella le cogió el brazo, y con mucha fuerza le arrancó toda la piel de cuajo. Liu estaba retorciendo de un dolor intenso, mientras no paraba de desangrar. En ese momento, Nelson, que estaba trabajando en un turno nocturno, vio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que decidió actuar, sin embargo Troya le tiró el aerosol a su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, y muriendo desangrado después. Jeff no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, él y Jane se estaban quemando, Liu se desangraba sin piel, y su padre había muerto. Al no poder hacer nada se desmayó. Cuatro meses después, Se despertó en un hospital, en una camilla con la luz parpadeando, y en la habitación solo estaba Nina. Jeff: ¡Nina, ¿qué pasó?! Nina: ¡Oh, sigues vivo! ¡Es increíble que sobrevivieras a estar quemado! Jeff: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Nina: Cuatro meses. Jeff: ¡Cuatro meses! Gritó angustiado ¿Y por qué tengo dificultades al respirar por la nariz? Jeff cogió un espejo, y se quedó horrorizado al ver su aspecto después del quemarse. En todas las partes de su cuerpo tenía quemaduras de quinto grado, sus párpados se le habían quemado por completo, tenía los ojos amarillos y los dientes tostados, se le había derretido la nariz, no tenía uñas, ni pelo, y sus orejas se quedaron deformes. Nina: Lo siento Jeff, dijo apenada, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, porque la piel quemada se había quedado pegada a los músculos, así que te mantuvieron en la camilla, hasta que tu cuerpo se curase por sí solo. A Jeff esto le preocupó mucho por estos diagnósticos. Jeff: ¿Y qué hay de Liu, Jane y Nelson? Nina: Tu padre murió después del golpe por el aerosol. Y en cuanto a Jane y tu hermano no es mejor. A Jane aún sigue en coma por sus quemaduras, y en cuanto a Liu, como cogió una infección en la arena por quedarse sin piel y perdió mucha sangre, los médicos todavía lo están tratando de curarle, mientras consiguen una nueva piel. No creo que salgan vivos de esto. Jeff se quedó traumó por escucharlo. Poco después le dieron el alta, y mientras caminaba, se cuestionaba por qué el mundo le hizo esto, hasta que en un punto comprendió lo que era el sueño, y se puso con cara de furia. Jeff: Ahora lo comprendo todo. El mundo está en contra mía, todas esas personas no hicieron absolutamente nada para impedir ese, y esas malditas pandilleras han despertado lo que se escondía en mi interior. Ese sueño no era una pesadilla, era una visión de lo que voy a ser. Un asesino que mata a la gente con puño de ira, provocado por la furia del fuego eterno, y la muerte de sus seres querido. Pues saben qué, acaban de despertar a un monstruo que va a matar a todos. Jeff el asesino. Y primero iré a por las punks. Se fue a su antigua casa abandona a por una cosas. Se puso una sudadera suya, una chaqueta de caza de su padre, y unos pantalones de cuero de su hermano. Cogió un cuchillo santoku y se fue a buscar a las pandilleras. En un aparcamiento por la noche, hacía viento y la oscuridad invadía por toda la zona mugrosa, mientras que las tres hermanas estaban robando las cosas del maletero de los coches. Keith: Me estoy meando jefa. Randyana: Pues ve a mear en un coche. Keith se fue a mear por ahí. Luego, Randyana y Troya oyeron un grito de su hermana en la otra punta del aparcamiento, y se fueron a ver lo que pasa. Se quedaron atónitas al ver a su hermana muerta con las tripas fuera y un sujeto extraño con un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Troya: ¡Ahora lo verás! Troya intentó atacarle, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que el asesino la agarró por la garganta, y le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón. Randyana: ¡Hermana! Gritó. Jeff: Randyana, dijo de una forma escalofriante mientras tenía una cara de enojo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jeff. Randyana: ¡¿Jeff?! Estaba asustada por los acontecimientos que estaba pasando y Jeff se acercaba lentamente. Randyana: Jeff, dijo temblando, hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Todavía sigues enfadado por lo de la playa? Era solo una broma de adolescentes. Pero si sigues cabreado aquí te tengo una cosa. Le tiró una cosa que robó a Jeff, pero lo cortó por la mitad. Luego intenta golpearle, pero era demasiado fuerte. Éste le agarra los pelos y le dice: Jeff: ¡¿Crees que estoy bien?! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, me has convertido en una aberración de la naturaleza, y perdí a todos mis seres queridos! Pero ahora lo pagarás con tu sangre. Randyana estaba llorando de terror. Randyana: ¡Por favor, no sabía lo que hacía! ¡Lo siento! Jeff le susurra al oído: Jeff: Vete a dormir. Le corta el pescuezo, y ésta muere desangrada. Luego usa la sangre derramada en el suelo para escribir “Vete a dormir” en uno de los coches, y se escapa en medio de la oscuridad. En ese día todo sucedió muy rápido, pero lo que estaba claro es que había nacido un nuevo monstruo al mundo, Jeff el asesino. Categoría:Limbo Categoría:CO